Semi Charmed Life
by CodenameZaphiel
Summary: The next generation's time has come but will their individual troubles destroy the group


MEET THE FAMILY

Wyatt Mathew Wyatt-Halliwell (Wy): Piper's oldest child the twice-blessed boy of the prophecy now twenty-nine he lives with his girlfriend and best friends in a small apartment, he helps at P3 when he's not studying for medical school. In his "spare time", he fights demons with his family and his friends Emily, Caleb and Ryan or can be found helping his three charges. His powers are telekinesis, healing and orbing plus his twice-blessed powers

Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell (Chris): Piper's middle child born the day he died successfully saved his big brother from turning evil now twenty-six he and Wyatt rarely fight. The whole family knows the story of how Chris came back to save Wyatt (just not how evil he really was.) Chris cares deeply about his family especially his baby sister Melinda. He lives with her in their apartment. His powers are telekinesis and orbing he is one of _the power of five_.

Melinda Victoria Wyatt-Halliwell (Mel): as Piper and Leo's, youngest she is their baby even at twenty-three, she fights demons with her brothers who are extremely protective of her and her cousins. She lives with Chris, Pru, the twins and Henry Her powers are freezing, blowing things up, she runs a magic shop and she is a member of _the power of five_.

Penelope Cassandra Webster-Halliwell (Cass): Phoebe and Coop's eldest daughter is twenty-five she can use a telekinesis, fade and is an empath she can also project her feelings to others she lives at the manor with her, aunts and uncles but is planning on leaving. Her and Phoebe don't get along.

Prudence Grace Webster-Halliwell (Pru): the middle child of Phoebe, Pru has premonitions. She works as an assistant social worker at the same place her aunt Paige did. She is twenty-two. She lives with the rest of _the power of five_.

Payton Brianna Webster-Halliwell (Bri): the youngest of Coop's children, Bri is sixteen she can use sonic scream and fading (a form of teleportation). She lives in the manor.

Henry Samuel Mathews Mitchell Halliwell Jr (HJ): the oldest and only son of Paige. He can heal, orb, sense and use telepathy. Henry is twenty-four, and works with Darryl as his boss. He lives with _the power of five_ as their whitelighter.

Pandora Helen Mathews Mitchell Halliwell (Dora): the older of Paige's twins her powers are pyrokinesis; remote viewing and she can heal with the help of her sister. She works at the DA's office. She is a member of _the power of five_ with her twin

Patricia Julianna Mathews Mitchell Halliwell (Trish): Patty and her twin are both twenty-one her powers are healing (with her sister) orbing and aerokinesis. Patty is working temp jobs like her mother did. She is the last member of _the power of five_.

Billie Jenkins: like a sister to the Halliwell's, she has been missing since only a few months after the ultimate battle Her powers are telekinesis and projection.

Piper Halliwell: the oldest charmed one, wife to Leo, mother to Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, powers are freezing and blowing things up. Piper owns her dream restaurant, aptly named Triquetra but still keeps P3 running strong with the help of her kids.

Phoebe Halliwell (Phoebes): the middle sister, ex wife to Coop, mother to Cass, Pru and Bri. Phoebe was unable to handle the stress of Coop leaving for extended periods. She divorced him. She now travels around the country giving interviews and seminars Powers premonition, levitation and empathy

Paige Halliwell: the youngest charmed sister, wife to Henry, mother to Henry Junior, Dora and Patty. Powers, tele-orbing, healing and orbing. She works at magic school as the advanced magical studies teacher.

Leo Wyatt: Piper's husband, Leo was given his powers back so he could teach at magic school as its headmaster, powers orbing, healing

Coop Webster: Phoebe's ex husband, occasionally drops in to see the kids but never got over Phoebe leaving. Powers hearting, powers of a cupid

Henry Mitchell: Paige's husband, mortal

Victor Bennett: Piper and Phoebe's dad, mortal

Sam Wilder: Paige's dad, whitelighter

THE FRIENDS

Darryl Morris: the girl's long time family friend knows about magic, godfather to all Piper's children mortal

Emily McNamara: Wyatt's girlfriend, they met at magic school in kindergarten, powers conjuring, she's also psychic. Emily is twenty-nine and lives with Wyatt Ryan and Caleb.

Melissa Garrat: Wyatt's charge, she is nurse, her power, deflection. Melissa is twenty-eight

Caleb Adams: the son of Derek (aka the beast), powers shimmering, and speed. Caleb is twenty-eight but only two months younger the Em

Derek Adams: father to Caleb and friend of Piper's mortal.

Ryan Malignon: Wyatt and Caleb's best friend. Emily has always been suspicious of him but had to put her suspicions aside since he moved in with them

Bianca: Chris's girlfriend they met because she was hired to kill Cass. Her and Cass don't really get along but she is fairly close to the rest of the family

**The apartment, 6:00 am**

_Chris, Melinda, Patty, Dora, Pru and Henry are sitting at the table. Melinda is wearing a bathrobe and is dripping wet she looks embarrassed, Henry also looks embarrassed, everyone else just looks confused and annoyed_.

Chris: so what exactly happened?

Mel: I was attacked

Patty (worried): when

_Mel mumbles something under her breath_

Dora: what?

Mel (embarrassed): when I was in the shower

Henry: and I found her

Patty (giggling): oh

Mel: it's not funny

Dora: yes it is Melly (she frowns as Melinda sticks her tongue out at him) still a demon attacked you at the house so we should look into it, did you vanquish him

_Henry shakes his head_

Henry: no but I found this (he holds up an armband) think you could get a premonition Pru

_Everyone looks at Pru who has fallen asleep, Chris shakes her and she wakes up_

Pru (annoyed): what, I need coffee

Henry: deal Pru, here

_He hands her an armband with a tribal inscription on it, she slumps forward obviously having a vision_

**A cloaked figure is standing over Melinda's lifeless form Pru pauses noticing an ornately carved ring he turns to Mel and laughs, the white towel she is wearing is stained with blood. Henry orbs in as the figure shimmers out. He drops to his knees and pulls back the towel to reveal Mel's bleeding stomach and heals her. She gasps sitting up quickly, then she turns beet red realizing the towel has fallen she shrieks something and waves her hand and Henry is exploded into millions of orbs. He reforms outside the door and yells something**

_The vision seems over but Pru suddenly slumps and almost falls, Chris' hand snakes around her waist just before she hits the floor_

Chris (worried): Pru?

_Pru comes to as the vision ends_

Pru: there were two the one the armband came from and his boss

Dora: what, now there are two demons

_Melinda looks away uncomfortably, Henry notices and looks upset _

Pru: well one has this ring it's carved and I think it has a green stone one it

_She stops talking and looks at Mel and Henry_

Pandora: I've got to get to work; someone has to pay the bills around here

_She stands and Patty follows her_

Patty: bye guys

Chris (also standing): someone's calling, sounds urgent

_He orbs out with one last worried look at Mel the room is now empty other then Mel HJ and Pru_

Pru (to Mel and HJ): we need to talk

_The phone rings but no one pays attention_

Mel: what is there to talk about

Pru: you know as well as I do that he was sent by the demon who killed

Mel: (cutting her off angrily) Don't you dare say his name

Pru: Melly you can't just ignore this sooner or later everyone else will find out

HJ: we're just worried about you

Mel: like hell you are, keep your nose out of my business

_She storms out_

HJ: (sarcastic) well that went well

**The manor, same time**

_Cass is diving out of the way of a fireball as Paige is healing Bri who is slumped unconscious near the remains of the crushed sink_

Cass: Uncle Leo, Aunt Piper, help

Bri (waking up): Mom

_The demon motions with his hand and Paige is thrown into Cass who hits Bri_

_A few seconds' later Leo orbs in with Piper who has a vanquishing potion she is about to throw it when Leo suddenly collapses to the floor, taking Piper down with him_

Piper (worried): Leo?

_She sees the blood on the carpet and her clothes _

_Paige pulls Bri to her feet and runs over _

Paige: omigod Leo

_She can see an arrow in his shoulder. She quickly blows the darklighter up and bend over Leo _

Piper (on the verge of panic): Paige get back, Cass get over here. You need to pull out the arrow with your power

_Cass quickly pulls the arrow out and Leo's face contorts in pain, he screams and goes limp in Piper's arms_

_They are so wrapped up in Leo they don't notice Cass fade out_

Piper: Paige what are you waiting for heal him

_Paige comes over to heal him, the glow comes but nothing happens she feels for a pulse and is relived to find one. _

Piper: heal him Dammit Paige

Paige: I am

Piper: what's taking so long

Paige: he almost died, that's what

_Leo sits up_

Leo: what happened

Paige: you almost died

Piper (hugging him): that was close, too close

Bri: are you okay Uncle Leo

Leo: I'm fine

Paige: wait a sec, where's Cassie

_They're so startled they don't notice the phone ringing in the background_

**Wyatt's apartment same time**

A full-scale demon fight is going on Wyatt notices a demon about to hit Emily

Wyatt: Em duck

The energy ball flies over her head and hits a bookcase

Emily: Caleb, Ryan, help

She sees an arrow moving towards Wyatt she throws herself at him knocking both of them to the floor

Wyatt: thanks Em

He looks to thank her but she is unconscious in his arms

Wyatt: Em! Time for reinforcements. Chris!

As Wyatt is healing Emily, Chris orbs in to help him

_Cut to hallway zooming in to living room where Ryan is talking to a demon, Cass appears looking for help_

Cass (seeing the demon) Ryan behind you

Ryan: demon, vanquish him!

Demon: what?

_She pulls a potion out of her pocket and throws it at the demon that blows up. She is so wrapped up that she doesn't see a demon shimmer in behind her_

Cass: Wyatt it's an emergen

_She's cut off as a potion hits her in the back she slumps to the ground unconscious. Wyatt orbs in as the demon shimmers out Chris follows one arm supporting Emily, the other ready to stop any attacks that might come from the living room_

Wyatt: what happened

_He kneels down to heal Cass_

Ryan: a demon shimmered in, threw an energy ball then while I was still stunned got Cass

Cass (to Wyatt and Chris): the manor now your dad's in trouble

_They all orb out but Ryan and the demon that knocked out Cass shimmers in_

Ryan: did you do as I asked Gammon?

Gammon: yes my lord all is, as you desired

_He shimmers out and Ryan's eyes turn black and flame._

Credits: How soon is now by Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Shiri Appleby as Melinda

Kristin Kruek as Cass

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Pru

Michele Trachtenburg as Bri

Jenson Ackles as Henry Jr

Hayden Penattiere as Patty

Hayden Penattiere as Pandora

Jared Paladaki as Caleb

And Eliza Dushku as Emily

_**One week later At the manor in Cass' room mid morning**_

_Cass is sitting on her bed crying when Piper is walking by she stops hearing the sobs and pokes her head in_

Piper: Cassie are you okay

Cass: no mom's gonna kill me

Piper: why honey, it might not be that bad

Cass: oh it's definitely that bad

Piper: well come on spill, what is it?

Cass: promise not to tell anyone unless I say it's okay

_Piper nods_

Cass: I'm pregnant

Piper: that's great honey. Who is the dad?

Cass: that's just it I have no idea, this is definitely a magical problem

Piper: honey I wouldn't call sleeping with more then one boy a magical problem

Cass: Aunt Piper, I'm a virgin, I've never had sex. How can I be pregnant?

_She seems on the verge of tears again_

Piper: well um

Cass: see even you don't know what to say, how can I get rid of it

Piper: Cassie, listen to me. A baby is a gift no matter how it came about, you don't just get rid of it.

Cass: Aunt Piper I can't raise a child

Piper: think about it at least you wouldn't be alone you'd have us.

Cass: (crying again) I don't know

Piper: or you could consider adoption

Cass: give my baby to strangers? I couldn't

Piper: see you're already attached

Cass: Aunt Piper I don't know what to do

Piper: lets start by making you a doctor's appointment and we'll go from there okay?

Cass: okay, just don't tell mom. She would be furious

Piper: okay but you'll have to tell her sometime

Cass: okay just not now

_she embraces Piper_

Cass: thanks aunt Piper

_skip to a cemetery __**Melinda**__ is kneeling over a grave crying_

_**flashback**_

_**Mel and Jason are standing on the Eifel tower **_

_**Mel: this has been such an unbelievable day**_

_**Jason: are you ready for one last surprise_**_

_**Mel nods. Jason takes her hand and they orb into an underwater grotto**_

_**Jason reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box**_

_**Mel: what is that?**_

_**Jason opens the box and pulls out a ring**_

_**Jason: Melinda Halliwell will you marry me?**_

_**Mel pales and nods unable to form words**_

_**Jason: I love you so much**_

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Mel is standing on a side street reading a bridal magazine when Jason orbs in**_

_**They are talking when three demons shimmer in**_

_**Jason: Mel demons**_

_**Mel turns around blows one up and engages in hand to hand combat with the other. Jason is fighting the third demon. Suddenly the demon Mel is fighting shimmers out she spins around and brows up the demon fighting Jason. Jason goes to kiss Mel **_

_**Jason: that's my fighter girl I love . . .**_

_**He is cut off and slumps against Mel blood begins to spread over her shirt. The demon who she was fighting earlier smiles at her and shimmers out **_

_**Mel: Jason**_

_**She takes his pulse and finding none shakes him frantically**_

_**Mel: wake up, come back please**_

_**At the funeral**_

_**Mel leaning against Henry and Pru sobbing no other family of hers is there**_

_**After the funeral**_

_**Henry: Melly where were your brothers**_

_**Mel: I didn't tell them**_

_**Pru: what**_

_**Mel: I didn't tell them anything they don't even know I'm (her voice cracks and she is close to tears) was engaged **_

_**Pru and Henry exchange looks**_

_**Yesterday**_

_**HJ: we're just worried about you**_

_**Mel: like hell you are, keep your nose out of my business**_

_**She storms out**_

_**Mel gets to the bathroom before she collapses crying as if the world will end**_

_Mel pulls herself to her feet_

Mel: why the hell is everything so messed up, Jason? You said everything would work out.

_she frowns bitterly and her face contorts with anger and sadness_

Mel: (shouting) you were wrong and now you're dead and you left me here, we wore gonna get married and and

_her anger has been escalating and on the last word the gravestone exploded sending chunks of granite and ashes flying_

Mel: (furious) well screw you

_she rushes to the car sobbing and screaming. After she's gone HJ steps out of the shadows_


End file.
